Lord
by JammiBiscuit
Summary: Jez's longing for Morgead brings her to Thierry which in turn runs her into trouble with her soulmate... yes im rubbish with summaries but at least i try..
1. Running

Running. As fast as she could, she was running. She didn't know where, she just had to get away. Jez couldn't take it anymore. The constant shouting and fighting. She had to get away from it all. 'I'll go and see Thierry' Jez thought to herself as she ran along the darkening streets. They chained her bike up so she ran away. She was heading for Thierry's house. 'More like a mansion if you ask me' Jez's mind whispered to her. She ran for a few hours nonstop before she had to slow her pace a little. Being a half vampire half human wasn't as easy as it seemed. Jez carried on running all through the night and into the next day. When, at last, she reached Thierry's mansion she was exhausted and filthy. She knocked on the great wooden door. As it opened she was met by an unfamiliar face. "Good evening miss. How may I help?" the young looking boy asked. "Um... who are you?" Jez said with a little uncertainty wavering in her voice. "I'm Nilsson. And you are...?" Nilsson said. "A friend of Thierry." Jez shot at him. Nilsson appeared to be shaking. "Are you ok...? You're shaking..." Jez said, almost whispering. "Come in... I'll go and fetch Thierry for you" Nilsson stuttered as he stood back to let Jez enter. Jez sat down on a small leather couch and waited as Nilsson rushed upstairs. It wasn't long before her old friend was before her. "You haven't changed a bit Lord Thierry..." Jez said as she stood up. "Please don't call me Lord... so Jez. How are you? How can I help?" Thierry said with the same gentle tone as he had always had. "Could you um... let me stay with you for a while... please?" Jez said in a hushed tone. "Of course you can stay." Thierry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As he spoke Jez wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight "thank you Thierry!" she said, her voice muffled against his chest. It was then that Jez realized Thierry wasn't wearing a shirt. She pulled back immediately and apologized. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize... I'm sorry! I didn't mean... sorry!" Jez stammered. She noticed that Thierry had gone bright red. Jez tried not to laugh at him. She soon realized how hungry she was when she smelt the beautiful and very welcomed scent of food cooking. Thierry walked towards the stairs and paused, looking back at Jez, and waited for her. She smiled and followed him. Thierry led her up to a large bedroom with a grand four-poster bed and a huge mahogany dressing table. He shut the door behind them and began to show Jez around. Jez nodded and smiled as he showed her everything. She was too tired to care what was in the top draw of the dresser so she just went and lay on the bed, dropping a hint. Thierry went and sat next to her, not taking the, so clearly made, hint. Jez felt a tug in her heart as she remembered that Morgead used to sit like that, watching her like a puppy watching its master. Thierry's torso was tanned and muscled. Jez sat up and wrapped her arms around his chest, holding tight. He responded by holding her. Jez felt safe and happy in his arms and soon turned around so she was lying in his lap. She drifted off to sleep in his lap and he didn't want to wake her so he slept underneath her. During the night Jez managed to roll off of Thierry... and back onto him. She awoke to Thierry's hot breath in her face. He was already awake and had now got only a pair of black silk boxers on. Jez looked down at herself and she only had her underwear and a bra on. They were both under a large fur blanket. Jez thought about it for a while then suddenly thought she knew what had happened. Thierry was watching her with those cute puppy-to-its-master eyes again. She knew what he was doing to her yet at the same time she didn't. Thierry sat up and Jez did the same. They were so close their breath mixed. Just as Thierry was about to speak Jez pounced. She knocked him back onto the bed and held him there with a kiss.


	2. Busted

**(Lord Chapter 2! How you like it! And yuki-neechan... here is your lemon... with a twist... muahahahaha! And btw! I'm a guy so I don't know what girls pants are called :S and another btw! This is set before Thierry finds Hannah...he isn't cheating on her****)**

Things happened fast after the kiss. A pair of boxers flew and somehow became attached to the old dressing table. A bra found its way to the floor some way away from the bed. A pair of girl's pants lay discarded on the bedside table. Jez crushed her lips to Thierry's in a passionate, almost desperate, kiss. "Are you sure you really want this Jez?" Thierry asked, secretly hoping she did. Out of sheer impulse and lust Jez whined and moaned an affirmative. She could feel Thierry against her thigh, hard as steel. Jez hitched her legs up around his hips and tried to pull him into her. She only succeeded in digging his dick further into her leg. "Well... if you're sure" Thierry muttered, thrusting into her. Jez almost screamed in reaction to this undeclared pain but Thierry stopped her with another fiercely passionate kiss. "Thierry please... just take me... please..." Jez moaned, rubbing their hips together. Thierry smiled and began thrusting into her harder and faster each time. Jez knew that this was not good. Not good at all. She was sleeping with Thierry, the lord of the night world. She wondered what would happen if her uncle Braken found out about this... she also thought about age. She was eighteen now, Thierry was old. _Very _old. Her train of thought was cut off as Thierry nibbled at her ear lobes and caressed her in every way possible, still thrusting and pumping. She was just about to kiss him when she heard the door open. She froze and felt Thierry do the same above her. From the heavy breathing and the smell of smoke she guessed it was Morgead. She didn't know why she associated smoke and heavy breathing as being Morgead, she just did. As she was thinking this, Jez suddenly though '_fuck! It's Morgead! And I'm sleeping with Thierry!' _Her suspicions were confirmed when Morgead walked over and yelled "what the fuck are you doing to her? I came as soon as I heard you were here Jez! And I came in to find... this!" Jez screamed as Thierry came inside her. Morgead took it the wrong way. He thought Thierry had hurt her and snapped. He jumped on Thierry and threw him off the bed taking the duvet with him, leaving Jez naked on the bed. She began to sob and tried to cover herself up. Morgead felt something tear inside his heart and pulled his shirt off and handed it to her. She took it, still sobbing, and pulled it on trying to keep any dignity she had left. Thierry had already pulled his jeans on and left. Morgead sighed and sat down with Jez. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tight against his chest. "I'm sorry Jez... I just... did he hurt you?" Morgead blurted. Jez shook her head and held tighter to Morgead. "Did he force you to do that?" he asked. Again, Jez shook her head and Morgead sighed. She sat up, looked at him and whispered "why do you care about me so much Morgead?" He stuttered back "I... I just um… well... Jez it's… I ugh… I don't know how to say it…" "Just say it Morgead…" Jez replied, gazing in his smouldering, emerald eyes. She heard him mutter something almost inaudible then felt him shift slightly under her. Jez looked at him, confused. Her confusion was soon replaced first by shock then by happiness as she felt Morgead's lips crash into her own.

**(Phew! Second chapter finished! Guys please review because if I don't get enough reviews I'm going to stop writing it… it's taking too much time to write and do my coursework for school! Anywho… thanks guys!)**


End file.
